<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penguin Cam by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397985">Penguin Cam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, maiko, spite, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai comes in to Zuko and Azula's house to find Azula and Ty Lee parked on a couch directly on the way to the kitchen. She for sees a problem and when her fears come to fruition, she comes up with a clever solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Penguin Cam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought I’d posted this in the morning but for some reason it didn’t go up. Sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai entered Azula and Zuko’s house early one evening and noticed Azula and Ty Lee sitting on the couch together. </p>
<p>Well, Azula was sitting on the couch and Ty Lee was sitting in her lap with her head tucked into the crook of her neck. </p>
<p>Azula was scrolling through her phone and Ty Lee was nodding off and talking to her quietly. Azula’s free arm was absentmindedly stroking Ty Lee’s back.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Mai deadpanned. </p>
<p>Azula put her phone down and turned her head towards the door. </p>
<p>“Oh hey,” she said, nudging Ty Lee.</p>
<p>Ty Lee popped her head up and looked around, her eyes landing on Mai. </p>
<p>“Hi Mai!” She said, excitedly. “Where’ve you been?”</p>
<p>“Home,” Mai said. </p>
<p>“Are we still going to the city tomorrow to get brunch,” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>Mai looked at Azula who shrugged. </p>
<p>“Sure,” Mai said. </p>
<p>“Yay,” Ty Lee said, before laying her head back onto Azula’s shoulder and tightening her arms around her neck. </p>
<p>“Are you guys planning on staying here for a while,” Mai asked, gesturing to the couch. </p>
<p>Azula raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“It’s an ideal location in the house,” she said. “There’s a comfy couch, a TV,” she said pointing at the flatscreen mounted on the wall across from her, “the kitchen is nearby, and there’s a very pretty girl on top of me.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee giggled and kissed her neck. </p>
<p>“Is it me,” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>Azula rolled her eyes and squeezed her butt. </p>
<p>Ty Lee yelped and shot up a little. </p>
<p>“Was that you,” Azula asked. </p>
<p>“Yes,” she replied, relaxing again.</p>
<p>“Then yes.”</p>
<p>Mai shuddered.</p>
<p>“I’m just asking because you are directly on the way to the kitchen so if you started fucking it would be very hard for me to get a snack. There’s also a TV in your soundproof bedroom and in the basement theater,” she pointed out. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Azula said. “We’re just sitting here for a bit. We won’t stand between you and your ramen.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee smiled against Azula’s neck and her girlfriend stroked her hair. </p>
<p>“You’d better not,” Mai said. </p>
<p>“Maybe get it now just in case,” Ty Lee suggested, her words sending vibrations into Azula’s neck causing her to shiver. </p>
<p>“I’m not hungry now,” Mai said. “I will be in an hour or so.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Azula repeated. “Go on upstairs into the stiff, cold arms of my brother,” she added, waving her off.</p>
<p>Mai sniffed and went up to Zuko’s room. </p>
<p>As soon as she was out of earshot, Ty Lee lifted her head and pressed her lips to Azula’s. </p>
<p>Azula hummed and brought her hands to weave into her hair. </p>
<p>Ty Lee allowed her hands to roam down Azula’s body for a few moments before Azula pulled away. </p>
<p>“Wait,” she said, rubbing her nose against Ty Lee’s. </p>
<p>“Are we not going to fuck to spite her,” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>Azula chuckled.</p>
<p>“No we totally are,” she said. “We just have to wait a little bit because she’s not hungry yet,” Azula echoed Mai’s words. </p>
<p>Ty Lee giggled and bit her lip. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure I can wait,” she said seductively. </p>
<p>Those words caused an immediate reaction in Azula. Her heart rate spiked, her pupils dilated and heat pooled in her stomach. </p>
<p>“It’ll be hard,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear. “But it’ll be worth it,” she finished, bringing her arms back around Ty Lee’s body and pulling her closer. </p>
<p>Ty Lee whimpered but allowed herself to just be held. </p>
<p>“Maybe some TV,” Azula suggested, opening her phone and casting youtube to the television screen. </p>
<p>“Can we watch the Penguin Cam from the zoo,” Ty Lee asked, shifting so she could see the TV.</p>
<p>Azula smiled and kissed her cheek before typing it into youtube and pulling it up. </p>
<p>They watched for a while as Ty Lee identified all of the penguins by name. She also knew their whole routines, where they liked to hang out and with which other penguins.</p>
<p>“How do you know so much about these birds,” Azula asked. “Penguins aren’t even interesting. They can’t fly.”</p>
<p>“I think they’re cool,” Ty Lee said. “They’re like me!” </p>
<p>Azula furrowed her brow. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well they can’t fly but they find other ways to do all of the things that flighted birds do. I can’t bend and I can still hold my own pretty well.” </p>
<p>“A very interesting observation,” Azula said, rubbing Ty Lee’s legs. “You’re my little penguin.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee giggled and twirled her fingers in the baby hairs at the nape of Azula’s neck. </p>
<p>They sat and watched for a little while longer before Ty Lee decided to break the silence.</p>
<p>“Will you always love me,” Ty Lee whispered, drawing Azula’s attention away from the TV screen. </p>
<p>“Of course,” she replied immediately, staring her dead in the eyes. </p>
<p>“No matter what?” Ty Lee asked. </p>
<p>Azula tilted her head forward and kissed Ty Lee lightly. She bought her hand up and tucked a lock of hair behind Ty Lee’s ear, leaving it to rest against the side of her face. </p>
<p>“No matter what,” Azula replied. </p>
<p>“Even when we’re old and wrinkly?”</p>
<p>“Especially then,” Azula reassured, pressing their foreheads together. </p>
<p>“Even if my hair turns gray and all my joints become arthritic?”</p>
<p>“I’ll carry you to the hair salon,” Azula said with a smirk. “We will age with absolute grace.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee smiled. </p>
<p>“Would you love me if I was a penguin?”</p>
<p>Azula pulled back and looked at her. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Would you love me if I was a penguin,” Ty Lee asked again. </p>
<p>“Am I also a penguin in this scenario? Have we been reincarnated as birds?”</p>
<p>Ty Lee giggled. </p>
<p>“You’re a girl and I’m a penguin.”</p>
<p>Azula thought for a moment. </p>
<p>“So I’m living my normal life and one day I come across a penguin, who is actually you, and you’re asking me if I’d fall in love with it?”</p>
<p>“No,” Ty Lee said, shaking her head. “If I turned into a penguin tomorrow would you still love me?”</p>
<p>“How would that happen,” Azula asked. </p>
<p>“The mechanics aren’t important,” Ty Lee dismissed. </p>
<p>“I beg to differ,” Azula said. “The mechanics are the most important thing. Do you have an evil fairy following you that I should slay? Do you secretly turn into a penguin by night and go to the zoo which is how you befriended all those penguins but soon you won’t be able to transform back? I’m not sure how I would fix that, but I can try.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee’s giggles evolved into hysterical laughter and she hugged Azula really tightly. </p>
<p>“I’m not actually turning into a penguin,” she said between gasps, pressing her forehead against Azula’s shoulder. “The question wasn’t that deep.”</p>
<p>“So basically, if I woke up one day next to a penguin what would I do?”</p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded, tears of laughter gathering in the corners of her eyes. </p>
<p>“Well I’m not having sex with a water bird,” Azula said very seriously, cracking Ty Lee up again. “I guess I could keep you as a very pampered pet.”</p>
<p>“So it wouldn’t be love?” Ty Lee asked with a mock pout. </p>
<p>“I’m in love with Ty Lee the human girl,” Azula said, rubbing her cheek and swiping away the small tears. “Seriously, hopelessly in love,” she said with a small smile. </p>
<p>Ty Lee grinned broadly and kissed her hard on the mouth. </p>
<p>“That’s enough for me,” she whispered as she pulled back. </p>
<p>“I’m glad,” Azula said.</p>
<p>“I’m head over heels in love with Azula the human girl,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>Azula smirked and tilted Ty Lee’s head back gently, tracing kisses along her neck. </p>
<p>“‘Zula,” Ty Lee whimpered, moving her head to expose more skin.</p>
<p>Azula bit down gently a few times before transitioning to more sensual licks. </p>
<p>Ty Lee moaned as Azula slipped her hand up the back of her shirt and unclipped her bra expertly. Lowering her hands to the bottom of the shirt she tugged on it while continuing to kiss Ty Lee’s neck, going as low as the collarbone. </p>
<p>Ty Lee shot her arms up to assist. </p>
<p>In one move Azula pulled off her shirt and slid off her bra, tossing them aside. She lowered Ty Lee onto her back on the couch and lowered herself over her. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Ty Lee groaned as Azula started to play with her nipple with one hand while she brought her lips up to Ty Lee’s. </p>
<p>As they kissed Ty Lee began to grind her hips against Azula’s causing her to pull away. </p>
<p>Ty Lee made a discontented noise as Azula’s lips broke away from hers. </p>
<p>“Slower baby,” Azula said, pushing onto her hips. “I want to take my time with you.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded and pulled her head back but Azula had other plans. She pressed kisses down Ty Lee’s chest until she reached her breast and she took the nipple in her mouth. </p>
<p>“‘Zula,” Ty Lee moaned again, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. </p>
<p>Upstairs in Zuko’s room, Mai was seething.</p>
<p>“This is,” Zuko said, pausing to cringe as Ty Lee let out a particularly loud moan, “unfortunate.”</p>
<p>“I literally told them not to,” Mai said, crossing her arms. “They’re doing it to spite me.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Zuko said, stroking her arm calmingly. “What did you expect?”</p>
<p>“Basic human-” Mai was cut off by Ty Lee gasping Azula’s name. “Basic human decency!” </p>
<p>“You’re expecting too much from them,” Zuko said.</p>
<p>“Well I’m hungry,” Mai said. </p>
<p>“So go get food,” Zuko replied. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to see that,” she said. “Literally so gross.”</p>
<p>“What haven’t you seen before,” Zuko asked. </p>
<p>“Your sister and my best friend literally tongue deep in each other, and I’m not talking about mouths!”</p>
<p>“Ew ew ew ew,” Zuko said, batting Mai away from him and collapsing onto his bed. </p>
<p>Azula groaned deeply and Zuko grabbed his pillow holding it over his head.</p>
<p>“Smother me,” he asked. </p>
<p>“I have a better idea,” Mai said. </p>
<p>Zuko moved the pillow off of his face to see his girlfriend with an evil smirk. </p>
<p>Meanwhile back down stairs Ty Lee pulled off Azula’s shirt and was running her hands up and down her body. </p>
<p>“You’re so hot ‘Zula,” she whispered as Azula smirked above her. Slowly she began to inch down Ty Lee’s body, until she was hovering over her waist. </p>
<p>“I could say the same,” she said, bending down and kissing Ty Lee’s stomach lightly. </p>
<p>“Lower,” Ty Lee said, running her hand through Azula’s hair and gently nudging her. </p>
<p>Azula slid her finger into the waistband of Ty Lee’s leggings and slid it across.</p>
<p>“Here?” she asked with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Lower,” Ty Lee said, louder this time. </p>
<p>Azula hooked a second finger into Ty Lee’s waistband and slid it down to the middle of her thigh.</p>
<p>“Tell me when to stop,” she said.  </p>
<p>She pressed her tongue against Ty Lee’s navel and began to drag it down. When she reached the spot Ty Lee wanted her she felt the girl’s hips buck involuntarily. </p>
<p>Azula ripped Ty Lee’s leggings down off of her legs, pushed her knees over her shoulders, and brought her tongue back against her girlfriend’s slit, pulling her closer from underneath. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Ty Lee groaned as Azula began to lick her. “More ‘Zula.”</p>
<p>Suddenly the girls heard a bunch of loud grunts over the intercom. </p>
<p>“Mai, Mai, Mai,” Zuko panted. </p>
<p>Azula shot away from Ty Lee, her eyes wide. </p>
<p>“Agni,” she screamed covering her ears and doubling over. “Make it stop Ty,” she cried.</p>
<p>Ty Lee was torn between the intense feeling of incompletion between her legs, her revulsion to Mai and Zuko having sex, and her want to comfort Azula. </p>
<p>“Zuko,” Mai cried out and Ty Lee decided that covering her ears was the best bet. </p>
<p>With her fingers shoved into her ears she looked up to find Azula no longer startled but beyond angered. Each exhale sent smoke out of her nose. </p>
<p>“I’m going to kill them,” she mouthed, standing up. </p>
<p>“You might need a shirt,” Ty Lee mouthed back. </p>
<p>Azula looked down and remembered she was topless with the straps of her bra off on her arms.</p>
<p>She looked from her shirt on the floor to her bare stomach and mostly exposed chest and Ty Lee could see that she was trying to figure out how to deal with it without taking her hands off her ears. </p>
<p>“Downstairs,” Ty Lee mouthed. </p>
<p>“Why,” Azula asked, tilting her head. “The murders will take place upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Downstairs for sex and mutable intercom,” Ty Lee mouthed back. </p>
<p>The moans were practically vibrating off the walls and Azula made a quick decision for her sake and her girlfriend's. She nodded and Ty Lee smiled. She shot up before realizing she was entirely nude. </p>
<p>“Fuck it,” she yelled and sprinted towards the basement door. Azula followed her. </p>
<p>They ran down the stairs, slammed the door and muted the intercom. </p>
<p>Azula and Ty Lee threw themselves on the couch and released their ears as they caught their breath. After a few moments Ty Lee crawled onto Azula and tried to kiss her but Azula pulled away.</p>
<p>“I need a moment,” she said. “Mai and my brother are still having sex in my head.”</p>
<p>Ty Lee nodded understandingly but her desire to finish getting off was stronger than how turned off she was by her friends going at it. She brought her hand between her legs and began to touch herself. </p>
<p>Usually Azula got mad when she did that but this time she just watched, emboldening Ty Lee to continue. </p>
<p>“This would be so much better if you were doing it,” Ty Lee coaxed. </p>
<p>Azula licked her lips as she watched her girlfriend’s body move. Ty Lee spread her knees wider and she could see Azula was hooked once again. </p>
<p>Lunging forward, Azula replaced Ty Lee’s hand with her own, bringing her head down onto Ty Lees and kissing her deeply. </p>
<p>Ty Lee ran her fingernails down Azula’s back triumphantly. </p>
<p>While this was happening, Zuko and Mai decided it was safe to turn off the intercom. They moved back from where they'd both been making noises into the microphone. </p>
<p>“Well that was fun,” Mai said, sliding off the bed. “Let’s go get ramen.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why we did that,” Zuko said, following her. “Those weren’t convincing nosies.”</p>
<p>“To them they were,” Mai said with a smirk as they descended the stairs. The living room on the way to the kitchen was littered with items of clothing which Zuko hopped around, but no Azula or Ty Lee. “We were extremely successful.”</p>
<p>“They were fucking while watching the penguins at the zoo,” Zuko said, noticing the TV screen was still on.</p>
<p>“Who cares,” Mai said. “Now that they’ve vacated it’s dinner time!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>